sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Night Flier (film)
| music = Brian Keane | cinematography = David Connell | editing = Elizabeth Schwartz | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States Italy | language = English | budget = | gross = $125,397 (United States only) }} The Night Flier (also known as Stephen King's The Night Flier) is a 1997 American horror film based on the short story of the same name by Stephen King. It was directed by Mark Pavia and starred Miguel Ferrer and Julie Entwisle. Plot Richard Dees is a cynical tabloid reporter whose motto is "Never believe what you publish and never publish what you believe". Merton Morrison, its editor-in-chief at the tabloid Inside View, confides a case to him about a bloody murder in a rural airfield, committed by a passing aviator who thinks he is a vampire and registered under the name of Dwight Renfield. Dees refuses but reverses his decision when two more murders are committed in another airfield, the victims drained of their blood. He recovers the case from Morrison, who in the meantime had entrusted it to the novice reporter Katherine Blair, and leaves in the footsteps of the killer aboard his own light aircraft. Dees gathers accounts, pays bribes and even profanes a grave for the purposes of his investigation. He senses that the case is stranger than it seems and receives messages telling him to stop his investigation. Dissatisfied with Dees' attitude, Morrison sends Katherine Blair to conduct her own parallel investigation. Dees offers the young woman to join forces to hunt down the killer. They find his trail at the Wilmington airfield and, as he no longer needs her, Dees abandons Katherine to continue alone. He lands at Wilmington and finds the Renfield's Cessna Skymaster with dirt inside and the interior covered in blood. The airfield seems deserted but Dees finds several massacred people. After taking photographs, he goes to the bathroom to vomit and is surprised by Renfield, who reveals his face and turns out to be a vampire. Renfield destroys his photographic film and forces him to drink a little of his blood, which gives Dees visions of all the victims coming back as zombies. In a trance, he attacks the bodies with an axe and is shot by the police officers who arrived on the scene with Katherine. She sees Renfield get on his plane and take off but, adopting Dees' motto, she publishes an article that portrays Dees as the killer. Cast * Miguel Ferrer as Richard Dees * Julie Entwisle as Katherine Blair * Dan Monahan as Merton Morrison * Michael H. Moss as Dwight Renfield * John Bennes as Ezran Hannone * Beverly Skinner as Selida McCamon * Rob Wilds as Buck Kendall * Richard K. Olsen as Clarke Bowie * Elizabeth McCormick as Ellen Sarch * J.R. Rodriguez as Terminal Cop #1 * Robert Leon Casey as Terminal Cop #2 * Ashton Stewart as Nate Wilson * William Neely as Ray Sarch * Windy Wenderlich as Henry Gates * General Fermon Judd Jr. as Policeman Release The film was first released on DVD by HBO Home Video on May 27, 1998. Since then the film has been released multiple times by HBO and Warner Home Video, and once distributed by Mosaic Movies in 2000. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 33% based on , with a weighted average rating of 4.1/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 36 out of 100, based on 7 critics, indicating "Generally unfavorable reviews". Stephen Holden of The New York Times gave the film a negative review, criticizing the film's poor adaptation, and lack of thrills, citing Ferrer's performance as the film's sole strength. Lisa Schwarzbaum from Entertainment Weekly wrote, "Once the easy joke about the fellowship of bloodsuckers has sunk in and the versatility of latex in the creation of gore has been demonstrated, there’s not much else going on — not creepiness, not scariness, not Twilight Zone nostalgia. What personality there is comes from Ferrer, who, with a belligerent glower, throws himself into the role of the soul-dead reporter with a full-blooded intensity that’s almost more than this undead caper can handle." However, not all reviews of the film were negative. Leonard Maltin gave the film a score of 2.5/4 stars, complimenting the film's "Genuinely creepy mood" and Ferrer's performance, but criticized the final third of the film. Lael Loewenstein from Variety gave the film a positive review, writing, "Stephen King's The Night Flier is a creepy vampire tale that also offers some clever commentary on bloodthirsty tabloid journalists." References External links * * * Category:1997 films Category:1997 horror films Category:1990s supernatural films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Aviation films Category:English-language films Category:Films about journalism Category:Films about photojournalists Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:Films set in airports Category:Vampires in film